Wrestle It Up
by HelloLove1
Summary: Based on the episode of Shake It Up! What I thought should have have happened... Reuce/Drocky


**Whattup my Reuce Rockers! I saw Wrestle It Up last Sunday, and I was disappointed that Deuce and Dina didn't even break up. So here is what I thought _should_ have happened. Enjoy!**

Deuce's POV

I'm showing confidence right? Nope... inside I'm freaking out. Dina's boyfriend whats-his-name was kicking my butt. Dina is my girl, but I can't hurt him. He was holding me upside down and the door bursted open. There stood a girl with dark hair and headphones arond her neck.

"Put. Him. Down," Dina demanded. He dropped me on the floor, and I fell on my butt. I stood up and I told her a little speech about how I still loved her, but she stopped me.

"Deuce... I can't anymore. I forgive you, but when we were broken up, I realized I didn't feel it anymore," her words broke me into peices.

"No, Dina, don't say that, please," I said, holding back tears. She sighed apoligeticly and put her arm on my shoulder. At least she forgave him, but he was still breaking apart inside.

"I'm sorry, Deuce, goodbye," she half whispered and joined with her boyfriend and walked out. I stood there, in my ridiculous wrestling outfit and humiliated in front of Ty. I bowed my head in remorse and sadly walked over to Ty. He pat my back with his hand in sympathy.

"Wow, dude, you okay," he asked. I nodded, I'm going to try to hold my tears and keep the small amount of dignity I have left. "Well, I would stay her with you, but I got to go, hang in there." He walked out of the gym and I went to the boy's locker room to change. Once I had completely dressed myself I sadly walked home. At the apartment building, I spotted Rocky sitting at one of the tables outside the bakery with her head in her hand.

"Hey Rocky," I said taking the seat across from her. She sat up straight and put on a small sympathtic smile.

"Hey, I heard that you and Dina _officially_ broke up, are you okay?" she asked, placing her small, soft hand on mine. I sighed, I noticed something sort of surprising.

"It happened 20 minutes ago, how could you have possibly heard about that," I said. She laughed which made me smile.

"Ty, told me... sorry," she said smiling. I smiled again at her smile, because she had a really adorable smile.

"You have a cute smile," I said out of nowhere. Why the heck did I just say that? I rolled my eyes in my head, as she blushed a bright red and looked away.

"Uhh, thanks... so other than the break-up, what has been going on," she asked. I shrugged and sighed.

"Nothing," I replied. She feircely turned her head to the side holding up a pretend microphone.

"Well, there you have it. The amazing and awesome Deuce Martinez is doing nothing. How interesting, isn't it folks? Thanks for tuning in! 'Till next time on All About Deuce," she said sarcastically, her voice deepened slightly into a host tone of voice. We both laughed together and we ended it with a loud sigh.

"Thanks, Rocky, you really helped me feel better," I said. She smiled again, and she raised an eyebrow very flirtatiously.

"Your welcome, and it's ok. Time will heal the wounds," she said. I nodded, smiling. Then out of nowhere a baseball smacked me on my right cheekbone, dangerously close to my eye.

"Oww," I yelled, scrunthing my face in pain. A guy came and apoligized quickly and ran off with his ball. Rocky put her hands over her mouth and rushed over to me and knelt down to my height when I'm sitting in chair. I held my cheek and agonized in pain.

"Are you okay," she said. I nodded slowly as my cheek burned and stinged so bad. She removed my hand off my cheek, and carefully reached out to touched.

"No! Don't touch it! It hurts really bad," I said leaning away from her. She quickly pulled her hand away and put it down.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you," she said and slowing reached out to touch my cheek again. I flinched and shut my eyes tightly as her fingers came close to it and I calmed down as she softly stroked my cheek with the outside of her fingers. She put her hand down, and lightly blew on my cheek. I blushed slightly and she softly pecked my cheek with her lips. Making me blush a little more.

"Come on, lets go put some ice on that," she said standing up. She grabbed my hand a pulled me out of my chair and I followed her upstairs.

* * *

I sat on the island in Rocky's apartment as she brought out an ice pack from the freezer and slowly placed in on my cheek. I flinched and she pulled it away surprised.

"Sorry," she said and slowly paced in on my cheek and held it there. We stayed silent for a while, but it wasn't an awkward silence, and she had her body leaned on the counter, facing me, and she continued holding the ice pack up for me. She tilted her head and spoke.

"How ironic it was that the baseball just hit you unexpevtedly," she said. I chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah," I said. I grabbed the ice pack from her hand and I put it down. "Thanks for helping take care of my cheek, your awesome." She hopped on the island and sat next to me, putting her hands in her lap.

"No problem, your fine now," she said smiling. I turned my head to her and put my hand on her cheek, turning her head around to face me. I leaned it and she leaned in too, putting her hand on the arm that cupped her cheek. But when our faces were centimeters away, she pulled back, which stunned me. She looked away awkwardly and I sat there embarassed of what I did. I don't know why I even did that? I think I really like her. I don't know why I spent a year with Dina, Rocky was the love of my life.

"Uhh, sorry, I didn't mean to do that," I said. She shook her head and faced me again.

"It's ok, it was probably just the grief talking," she said. Now it was my head to shake my head.

"No, it wasn't the greif... it was real... and I think it always has been," I said. She smiled and I leaned in again. She leaned in too, and our lips slowly touched like in the movies. I put my hand in her hair and I used the other one to hold her hand. We slowly pulled away, and I stared into her beautiful brown eyes. Reality knocked into her because she looked away. She jumped off and stood in front of me, still holding my hand.

"Well, you should go before anyone gets home," she said, standing closer than she usually would to me. I nodded understandingly and jumped off the island as well. I walked to the door but the sound of her voice stopped me.

"Wait," she said. I turned around and she put her hand on the back of my neck and kissed me for about 5 seconds. I blushed after she pulled away.

"So, wanna... go somehwere Friday after school," I asked. She nodded, smiling.

"Friday?" she asked.

"Friday," I said. I pecked her lips one more time and walked out. I leaned on the door, smiling like an idiot. I felt weight on the other side of the door, realizing it was Rocky doing the same thing. I stood up and walked away, feeling amazing.

I felt suddenly happy... I didn't care about Dina anymore. I had a new girlfriend... a better girlfriend. And I loved her deeply.

**Did you like it? I feel pretty proud of it. Review Please!**


End file.
